Incidents
by OTP-addict
Summary: AU High school. Sasuke discovers that not all girls are snobs with a bad taste of books. SasuSaku.
1. The Little Mermaid

**A/N: **Okay, so I wasn't sure if I should put this up, because I don't know if I'll have the creativity to finish the two other chapters that are in the making… But heck! Let's just see how it goes, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the books and stories mentioned.

**Incidents**

_Chapter 1: The Little Mermaid_

The first time they met, they literally ran into each other. It was the school library, and despite the large area available, most of the students there were packed in one section. It had been like that for three days straight. The reason was that in one of the History classes, there was a big report coming up about a particular subject, and the report's grade would be a huge percentage of the students' final grade.

With all the stress going around, Haruno Sakura felt the pressure on her shoulders as a heavy weight that she had to carry up the Himalaya Mountains. She was losing sleep, she wasn't eating properly and she hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with her friends because they were all way too busy. The lack of concern for her wellbeing was bound to get her into trouble at some point, and today was that point.

Rushing carelessly around the corner of two bookshelves, about to go to her dorm to get some rest, she bumped into a tall guy. This resulted in him spilling his to-go-coffee all over her red cotton shirt.

"Ah!" she yelled out with surprise. The guy's eyes widened a fraction, and his mouth popped open a bit. Luckily the paper cup was only half filled, and the contents were not as hot as she had expected.

"Sorry," he said, looking down at the cup lying on the carpeted floor. Sakura tried to twist her shirt to minimize the amount of moisture caught in it – rather the old library carpet than her almost-new shirt – completely in vain, of course.

"That's alright," she said, sighing. "It's not like it's boiling hot or anything." She gave up on saving the shirt and decided to just trash it when she got home.

"Besides," she continued, "_I_ ran into _you_. I should be apologizing." The guy raised his hand in a faint gesture of protest.

"I know all about the stress circling in this part of the library. You don't have to apologize." With this said he picked up the paper cup and threw it in a trashcan a couple yards away.

"Nice aim," she complimented. "You do sports?"

"Basketball," the guy simply replied.

_Figures_, Sakura thought. _With the_ _height of this guy he has to be able to score a few three pointers_.

"You're not in History, are you?" she asked. She didn't think she'd seen him in class, but you never know.

"No," he replied bluntly.

"Thought so," she said. "I'm Haruno Sakura." She held out her hand and he took it.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said.

They shook hands and started walking toward the exit when she tried to start up a conversation.

"So why were you in the library? You got some big paper due as well?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"No, just looking for something new to read, I guess."

"Oh," Sakura said. "Well, have you read anything by Jane Austen?"

Sasuke slowed down a little bit. "Most of it, actually," he answered.

"Oh," she said again. "Well, then maybe some of the other classics? _Hamlet_, _To Kill a Mockingbird_, _Lord of the Flies_, _Wuthering Heights_?"

"Read 'em," he said, the ghost of a smirk visible on his lips.

"Hmm…" Sakura pouted, thinking. "How about fairytales?" she finally asked.

"Fairytales?" Sasuke said, not looking very impressed. He'd just met the girl, and now she was trying to get him to read fairytales?

"I know, it sounds silly, but there are actually some good ones out there." Sakura thought for a second. "Well, in here, really. We're still in the library."

Sasuke looked at her doubtingly before saying, "Like what for example?"

"Like _The Little Mermaid_," she said knowingly. At this the dark haired man next to her raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" he said.

"Well no, not the glittery, sugary Disney version," she snapped, annoyed, "the original one."

"What original one?" Sasuke asked curiously. He'd never known that there were more versions than the – as Sakura had described it – glittery, sugary Disney version.

"H.C. Andersen's short story," she said, not bothering to elaborate.

"Who the heck is H.C. Andersen?" he asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him like it was the dumbest question she's gotten in years. This seemed to bother him quite a bit.

"He _was_ a Danish writer and poet," she started explaining. "He wrote _The Little Mermaid_ and _The Ugly Duckling_ and _Thumbelina_ and _The Princess and the Pea_ and _The Steadfast Tin Soldier_ – which Disney remixed as well – and…"

"Alright, alright," Sasuke interrupted, having had enough of her rambling about this H.C. Andersen's works. "So what's the original version of _The Little Mermaid_ like?"

"Well, first of all, it's much better," the girl said, both enthusiastic and annoyed. "Second of all, its ending isn't really your typical 'happy ending'." As she said this her face looked a bit glum. This was news that intrigued Sasuke.

"But it's more beautiful," she continued. "More beautiful than any fairytale Disney ever made." As she said _this_ her face looked a bit annoyed.

"Well, maybe I'll have to read it then," Sasuke said. "I've never been a big fan of Disney."

"You really should," Sakura insisted. "Actually, you should read all of his stories. There's this one called _The Snow Queen_ – it's my favorite. You have _got_ to read it. It starts out with this mirror…"

Sasuke watched her quietly as she continued to talk about the story of a child getting lost and captured, and wondered why he was even still there. He had things to do other than hanging around a pink haired girl, talking about fairytales. But still, he didn't leave. He realized that this was the longest conversation he'd had with another human being in _months_. That wasn't particularly a good sign. So, maybe he could talk a little more with the girl. She seemed very different from the other girls – fangirls – he'd met around campus.

**A/N: **Okay, it might just be boring and the ending seems a bit weird, but let me know what you think!

H.C. Andersen is real, he did write all those stories, and I do love him. And he's from my country, so… And _The Snow Queen_ is – surprise, I know – my favorite. Also, I'm very proud of the fact that the story itself is _exactly_ 1000 words.


	2. Saturday Night Life

**A/N: **Okay, so I already got two reviews and that's freaking amazing to me. It inspired me to write the next chapter. I'm not even kidding. I'm new at this, and I got _really excited_ when I got an email saying 'Review: Incidents'.

So the following is dedicated to my first reviewer, ILoveSxS. And also TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan because she was my second reviewer.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Naruto or the silly reference to Saturday Night Live which I have never even watched.

**Incidents**

_Chapter 2: Saturday Night Life_

The second time they met, it was once again accidental, coincidental. She wasn't supposed to be there and he was bored out of his mind. It was Saturday, and two weeks had passed since their encounter at the library. Sakura had thought of him once or twice, wondering if he was actually going to read any of the stories she'd talked about. Sasuke, on the other hand, had thought about her almost every time he opened the "Hans Christian Andersen Completed Works" book. He'd only read _The Little Mermaid_ and _The Snow Queen_ so far, though, because those were the ones their conversation had focused on.

He was genuinely enjoying them. The part about the non-'happy ending' in _The Little Mermaid_ was true. It had surprised him. And the profound story of _The Snow Queen_ had surprised him as well. He was planning on reading _The Steadfast Tin Soldier_, because she mentioned something about Disney having 'remixed' that as well. His taste of books had never – ever – been influenced by anyone – ever – before, so just the fact that the girl had gotten him to read, much less _enjoy_ these stories, was extraordinary.

But he was grateful, nonetheless, because in spite of the pressure of the finals closing in on him, he always had a way to relax. And it was lying on the top of his bedside table, waiting for him when he needed to disappear into a different world. Like he wished he could on this Saturday evening.

It was a party at some random kid's house (held for the lone purpose of taking advantage of the fact that, for the night, there was no adult supervision), and really, Sasuke had had no intentions of going whatsoever, but apparently that was a must according to his best – well, semi-best – friend. And as much as he hated being called 'teme' when Naruto got drunk, Sasuke knew that he had to be there in case things got troublesome for the reckless loudmouth.

He was in the middle of doing… nothing – almost about to leave – when he saw a head of pink hair among the crowd in the dimly lit room. He considered the likeliness of it being Sakura, and after about a minute, he decided that the probability was good enough for him to do something else than… well, nothing.

Upon arriving by her side, he was surprisingly pleased to see that it was indeed Haruno Sakura. Though, he wasn't as pleased when she turned around to walk over to an indigo haired girl, not even noticing him.

_Oh, well_, he thought. _I guess I'll just stay for a little. We might bump into each other again_. At this thought, the corners of his mouth twisted up in a smirk. They had, of course, 'bumped into each other' before.

He tried to socialize with a few – very lucky – people, but for the most part, he couldn't speak a lot due to the loud music, and frankly he didn't really want to, either – the people at the party were as brainless as the kids he used to go to school with many years ago. He went to get a drink or something just to get out of the dark corner he'd been standing in for the past 15 minutes.

As Sasuke's glass filled up with coke, he turned around to glare at the dancing teenagers, only to nearly knock Sakura to the floor, as she was hurriedly walking toward the other side of the room. Suddenly, he was hit by a moment of déjà vu as she smashed face-first into his chest and looked up surprised.

"Oh!" she said upon seeing who it was. Her eyes brightened. "Hi!"

"Hi," he replied in a rather flat tone, even though he was happy that she saw him this time.

"You're the guy who spilled coffee all over my shirt," she said playfully, raising an eyebrow.

"That would be me," he said, slightly smirking. "Did you manage to save it?"

"Uh, no!" she said. "Did you not see the size of that stain?"

"Well, I'm sorry," Sasuke said. "I hope it wasn't too expensive."

"Nothing I buy is too expensive," Sakura replied. "I'm the kind of person who likes to save money, ya' know?"

"Hn," was the answer she got.

"But no worries," she continued. "The shirt wasn't that nice, anyway." Sasuke disagreed. It had been a tight-fitting red cotton T-Shirt with a few black rose prints dotted here and there. He stayed silent, though.

"So…" Sakura said, hesitating before asking, "Did you get to read any of the stories I told you about?"

"I did," Sasuke replied, nodding. "You were right. You know, about _The Little Mermaid_. The original version is much better."

"Well, I told you, didn't I?" Sakura flipped a strand of pink hair behind her shoulder in a pretend nonchalant way. "What about _The Snow Queen_?"

"Yeah, I read that as well," he said. "Still working on the others, though."

"Right," Sakura said, nodding. "What did you think about it?" She inclined her head slightly to one side. "_The Snow Queen_, I mean."

"It was good. A bit complex, but I like smart books." His voice rose in volume as the DJ put on a new song.

"Yeah, there are a lot of things that have to be explained first," she said. "But maybe that's why I like it so much, that it's a smart story."

"M-hm," Sasuke said. He looked at her face which was turning annoyed – but concerned – as she looked down at her phone.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat," she explained in a fast-paced voice, "but my best friend just texted, and apparently she's in a pickle, so…"

"It's fine," he said.

"Okay, we'll talk later, yeah?" she suggested. The light in her eyes encouraged him to nod.

"Great!" She almost had to shout for him to hear her because of the high volume the music was set on.

He didn't see her again that night.

**A/N:** So, you guessed it! There will be another chapter… Oh, wait. I already mentioned that, didn't I? Oh, well.

Again, the actual chapter's content is 1000 words exactly. I'm so proud. But tell me if you want the chapters to be longer, 'kay?


End file.
